


Collapsed in Sunbeams; Icarus's Bad Poems

by mll_rkives



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Bad Poetry, Hurt No Comfort, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Awareness Writing Challenge, Mental Health Issues, Multiple chapters, Original Character(s), Poetry, Self-Esteem Issues, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mll_rkives/pseuds/mll_rkives
Summary: 17-year old Icarus struggles with substance abuse and the turbulence surrounding him. He writes bad poetry to cope.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------This work was written for a CAS project on inequalities in mental health, and is part of a greater collection; Where Angels fear to Tread.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Where Angels Fear To Tread





	Collapsed in Sunbeams; Icarus's Bad Poems

cutting, breaking, burning  
are all means to an absolute end  
i warm my hands on bridges  
i so lovingly charred  
and relish in the feeling   
of being,  
_ending_


End file.
